


To Know How Your Day Was

by jenstraflintlocked



Series: Keep Calling You [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenstraflintlocked/pseuds/jenstraflintlocked
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Keep Calling You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541704
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	To Know How Your Day Was

Ava was juggling her bag of shopping and her keys when her comm phone started beeping at her. She groaned. She’d only left work an hour ago and although she knew all too well all the things that could go wrong in a mere ten minutes, she’d been working a lot of overtime and needed a night off. But they usually called her when someone was in over their heads (it was probably Gary. Again) and they needed her to fix it. As much as Ava liked being the dependable one with all the solutions, at the same time…was one night so much to ask? She wrestled her way through her door and pressed answer without looking to see who it was, tucking the phone between her ear and her shoulder.

“Hello? Gary?” she asked wearily.

“Heeyyy Ava.”

She almost dropped her bag of shopping. “What is it Miss Lance?” she strode through her apartment, depositing her keys in their small dish, dumping the bag safely on the counter and placing her phone in the dock by the kettle, thumbing the video on.

Sara sighed dramatically. “Are you ever going to call me Captain?”

“No.” Ava replied bluntly. “What do you want.”

“Just wondering how your day went.” Sara shrugged.

“Long, busy and tiring. Thank you for making it even more so.” Ava turned her back and started sorting out the shopping. Cooking something would take a while, but she’d already had take-out three times that week.

“Wait. Is this your apartment?”

Ava looked over her shoulder to see the small picture of Sara was craning their neck as if trying to see. “Yes.” She grabbed a tea towel and threw it over her phone.

“HEYY!! Uncover me. I wanna see.”

Ava snorted but retrieved the tea towel and hung it back up. “What, you want a tour or something?”

“Welllll,” Sara drawled. “I’ve seen the Time Bureau, where you work. And sleep, apparently. I guess the next step is where you live. After all, you’ve already seen the Waverider.”

“Of course.” Ava shrugged, absentmindedly picking up an onion and peeling the skin off. “I did a lot of training there. I know every inch of that ship.”

Judging by Sara’s stunned expression, this was new information. But the shock quickly disappeared. “Wait. Does that mean you’ve been in my quarters?” Sara raised her eyebrows.

Ava rolled her eyes at such blatancy and started chopping the onion. Something she immediately regretted as her eyes started watering.

“What are you making?” It almost sounded like genuine curiosity.

“I don’t know.” Ava wiped her eyes one her wrist.

“So what…you’re just chopping an onion and hoping for inspiration?”

“Something like that.” Ava sniffed, giving in, abandoning the onion and the knife and blowing her nose on a paper towel.

“Suddenly I’m more grateful for Gideon and replicators.” Sara actually sounded sincere.

“Why thank you Captain Lance.”

Ava nearly jumped at the third voice coming from the phone. She was never going to get used to the AI’s interruptions.

“Anyway. You didn’t answer my question. Have you been in my quarters?” The Captain of the Waverider was sat back, arms folded, looking at her with a judging expression.

“You didn’t answer mine. And I asked it first.” Ava pointed out, because there was no way she was going to answer that. She picked up the knife again, concentrating on her onion.

“I’m gonna take that as a yes.”

A smirk should not be audible, but Sara Lance managed to make it so. Ava sighed. “Of course you would Miss Lance. So I’m going to take it that this is yet another meaningless call just to annoy me.”

“No.” Again, there was a note of sincerity that bizarrely exasperated Ava more than the teasing.

“So what? Do you need my assistance? Are you after some culinary tips?” Ava waved her knife at the comm phone.

“Ex-cuse you.” Sara said indignantly. “I do not need any tips. I happen to be an amazing chef.”

“She’s really not.”

“Gideon. You snitch.” Sara was laughing now.

Ava stabbed the knife point down into her chopping board, rubbing her eyes with the ball of her hand. “Miss Lance!”

“Y’know, if you weren’t so bent on arresting us, I’d replicate something and bring it over. Judging by how grouchy you are, you’re obviously hangry.”

It was a sign of just how tired Ava was that the offer sounded almost tempting. But Sara was right. Ava would just arrest her. Besides, she wouldn’t trust Gideon not to make something nasty just to spite her. After all, even the AI didn’t like Ava Sharpe.

“I’ve still got my ‘stolen government property’. I could be there in ten.” Sara gave her a winning smile.

“No. Thank you.” Ava gave her most polite and insincere smile in return. The Captain managed to turn even an offer of help into a taunt. “The last thing I need right now is you, in my apartment, making a mess of everything. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have dinner to cook. Good night Miss Lance.” She hung up. Waited for ten seconds. Then gave in and ordered take out.


End file.
